


don't call me baby

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Beckett and Espo's past relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't call me baby

"Thanks for being available," Kate murmurs, running a hand through her hair as she turns onto her side to face Javier. "It’s just this case -“

"Hey, no explanations," Javier replies, grinning over at her. "I’m here when you need me, baby."

Kate snorts, hair falling into her eyes as she shakes her head. “Don’t call me baby.”

Javier’s grin widens, and then he pushes to stand. “Pizza or Chinese?”

"Mmm, pizza. And beer, lots of beer."

"Got you covered for both," he says, finding his pants on the floor and tugging his phone from the pocket. "Beer in the fridge, pizza in like, twenty."

Kate smiles, watching him for a minute as he calls the pizza place and orders their usual, and then stands to find enough clothes that will give her the semblance of being dressed when the pizza guy shows up.


End file.
